La noche de la fresa y su amante
by Shinsa1
Summary: Nemu termina acostándose con Ichigo una noche … y para su mala o buena suerte, también termina quedando embarazada.
1. Capitulo Introducción

**La noche de la fresa y su amante**

 **No es Ichiruki**

 **Pareja:** IchigoXnemu

 **Sumario:** Tras recuperar los poderes de Ichigo, sus amigos le hicieron una fiesta para celebrarlo. Yachiru aparte de asistir, logra convencer a Nemu de ir. Todo comienza cuando termina acostándose con Ichigo esa noche … y para su mala o buena suerte, también termina quedando embarazada.

 **Forma de narrar:**

-Hola, ¿como estas?- diálogos

 _-Hola, ¿como estas?-_ pensamientos

-" _Hola, ¿como estas?"-_ diálogos en flash back

" **Pum, Splash etc.** " simulan sonidos


	2. Capitulo 1 El comienzo

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** No soy dueña de Bleach ni de sus personajes, su creador es Tite Kubo y Pierrot dueño del anime.

 **Advertencias:** Puede contener algo de **spoilers** sobre la última **saga** del anime ( **fullbring** ) por si no la has visto. Puede **contener** algo de **Ooc**.

 **[...]** **-** eso significa que pasa tiempo

––—

El sol salia para Karakura , los rayos comenzaban a entrar a la habitación de cierto adolescente pelinaranja. Eran aproximadamente las 6:0AM, el momento de despertar para el.

-¡ICHIGOO!-

 **Pum**

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!, ¡ Puedes dejar de hacer eso!- decía levantándose enseguida del suelo

-Es hora de levantarse, cómo tus hermanas no están yo hice el desayuno- decía subiendo por la ventana

-Ah si lo había olvidado, están de

pijamada con sus amigas. Sabes pudiste decirme que te ayudara no soy tan inútil... _y mas ahora que tengo mis poderes de vuelta._ -

 **[...]**

\- Ya me voy, se me hace tarde, gracias por el desayuno- dijo mientras salia de su casa

 **[...]**

Mientras caminaba imaginaba que harían los demás shinigamis, ya tenía lo que quería pero se sentía... aburrido, cómo si su vida fuera la misma rutina de siempre, cómo si nada hubiera cambiado.

-¡Hey Ichigo!-

\- ¿Ah? ¿Renji?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo confundido

\- Te llevó a tu fiesta- decía sonriente

-¿Mi fiesta? ¿de qué hablas?-

-Rukia pensó que podríamos organizarte una fiesta por volver a ser un shinigami, y con mi ayuda ;D lo hicimos todo para ahora mismo.-

-¿Ahora? pero ¡es de mañana!, además tengo que ir a la...-

-Oh Ichigo no pasará nada con que no vayas a tu preparatoria un día- interrumpió

\- Pero...-

-Sin peros Ichigo, vámonos- dijo para luego sacar a Ichigo a la fuerza de su cuerpo con un alma mod

-¡Oye!, pudiste haber avisado-

-Al fin, ¡un cuerpo de verdad!- decia levantandose el cuerpo de Ichigo

-¿Kon? ¿eres tu?, donde has estado todo este tiempo-

-En la sociedad de almas, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que es que nadie me aprecie! ¡ha alguien cómo yo! y las hermosas mujeres me rechazaban podrás creerlo ¡a mi!-

-Si ya veo, no has cambiado nada- dijo con nostalgia

-Entonces, ¿vas Ichigo?- preguntó Renji-

- **Suspiro** No tengo elección, esta bien, pero solo unas horas. Y tu no te metas en problemas-

-Descuida Ichigo... _no definió que clase de "problemas"-_ Pensaba mientras Ichigo se iba

 **[...]**

Mientras caminaban Ichigo noto que no se dirigían a ningun escuadrón

-Oye Renji, la supuesta fiesta donde sera-

\- En un bar-

-¡¿Qué?! no me digas que son de esos lugares de mala muerte-

-No no, es muy popular entre los shinigamis, pero tiene un toque agradable. No tienes de que preocuparte Ichigo, si no quieres beber no lo hagas. _Aunque te pierdes algo bueno-_

 **[...]**

-¡Ichigo! al fin llegas.-

-También me alegra verte Rukia, acaso ¿Creciste 5 cm?- decía provocativo a bromas

-¡Idiota! ¡Me molesto en hacert una bienvenida y así me pagas!- dándole um golpe

- _Por alguna razón... extrañaba esto-_

-¡Oigan todos!- Grito Rangiku desde arriba una mesa - ¡El festejado ha llegado, así que podemos comenzar la fiesta! ¡Traigan el sake!-

- _Sabia que esto pasaría-_

 _-_ Oi Ichigo ¿no quieres un trago?- Pregunto Ikkaku

-No estoy bien-

-Vamos Ichigo no seas cobarde, derrotas a los más fuertes pero no tienes las agallas para tomar un trago-

-¡No es eso! Solo que... no lo se, jamas lo he hecho. Adémas se supone que es una fiesta...-

-Exacto Ichigo- interrumpio Rangiku -Es una fiesta y tienes que divertirte, no lo sera si eres el unico sobrio- decia una borracha Rangiku

- _Que mas da, no creo poder quitarmelos de encima. Adémas, he hecho cosas más peligrosas que beber, que tan malo puede ser-_ Se cuestiono Ichigo

Lo siguiente fue beber calmadamemte pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Ichigo más y más bebia (inclusive hubo una competencia contra Rangiku) tambien se veia más felíz y alocado. Fue una mañana y tarde de risas, estupideces, juegos, platicas y mucho alcohol. Quien diria que el shinigami sustituto era excelente para beber.

 **7 horas déspues**

-¡Hey! tortolos- decia ser una ayudante del bar

-¡¿Que pasa?!- grito al sentir agua

-Sus amigos se fueron hace cómo una hora, así que el lugar ya no esta "alquilado". Lo que significa que tu y tu chica tienen 10 minutos para salir esta habitación- **Cierra la puerta**

-¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica?- **Voltea**

Ahí ve a Nemu Kurotsuchi, la hija del loco de Mayuri. Ella estaba dormida.

-¡ _Demonios ahora que hice!-_

Pero no por mucho ya que parecia despertar.

 _-¿Y que haré?-_

––—

 **¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!** Por la demora en el capitulo y que adémas sea corto.

Tuve que irme de viaje y segun yo le deje a un amigo que publicara este capitulo pero el ¡olvido hacerlo!.

Así que intentera estar más al corriente ahora :)

Me despido hasta otro cap.


End file.
